Challenging the Balance
by BlueBastard
Summary: Her eyes flashed with fiery indignation, Tsu'tey's eyes widened with surprised, "Jake...?" The former marine didn't ask for this. Screw Eywa. But as Jake looked at Tsu'tey, she realized gender swapping was the least of her worries... Xeno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor make any profit from it.

-o-o-o-

Jake Sully hates confrontation. He hates it because no matter what goes down, he finds himself unable to think, unable to DO anything, until he airs out the conflict.

And he hates the fact that the other Na'vi hates him, HAS hated him, with a vengeance since they first laid eyes on each other. Granted, the male Na'vi's suspicions were accurate. Then again, looking up at the face of your assailant as he rides in on a direhorse, isn't exactly the best way to meet someone for the first time either.

But more than anything, Jake hates that his initiation into the Omaticaya is forcing him to see the Olo'eyctan, the clan leader, every single day.

He didn't realize his feet had taken him to his destination through the twisting path of the large until a deep voice cut through his thoughts.

"What are you doing here… Jake *Sully*." The clan leader demanded, his native tongue placing emphasis on the last name, as always. His voice rolled over Jake's name as though tasting it every time, and it often came out bitter.

Jake felt his hackles raise at the tone, but beat his defenses down to submission with each forced step he took.

"I…" The former marine took a deep breath, "I came to speak with you, Tsu'tey."

Finally, the other Na'vi turned to face Jake, almost reluctant in his motions. Jake felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise as those eyes, full of distinct pride, met his. Every Na'vi he had seen possessed amber-colored eyes. What distinguished each individual eye from the next was not the color, but rather the shape of the eye itself. Neytiri's was almond-shaped, feminine. Tsu'tey's though… it was distinctly fierce looking, like a tiger who could never stop glaring, his brow always forced in an angry line.

And that anger always intensified when Jake was near.

Hardening his stance, his tail flicking absentmindedly, Jake demanded, "Tsu'tey, I have a right to know. What is your problem with me? I thought we were getting along for a while right before the great battle, but you seem to act as before, as though nothing has changed."

"Things have changed." The Olo'eyctan said slowly, "You are now Toruk Makto. You are truly one of the people, Eywa having deemed you worthy. You have gained the trust of not just Omaticaya, but all the People of Na'vi."

If anything, this answer made Jake more frustrated than before, "That… explains nothing!"

The Olo'eyctan's look hardened, shifting on his feet. The flick of his strong tail alerted Sully to his growing impatience, "I owe no explanations."

Jake's eyes narrowed, tensing.

The air was charged between them, unresolved conflicts darting back and forth, though nothing was said. How could anything be said when nothing was understood?

Tired of the other's presence, Tsu'tey demanded, "Wouldn't your time be better spent seeing Neytiri?"

"What?" Jake's head cocked to the side, confused at the sudden change of subject.

Unbidden, memories from before his great betrayal surfaced. All the Omaticaya had gathered to discuss the destruction of the Tree of Voices, the place where Jake and Neytiri had spent the night.

Tsu'tey had turned to face them, his look of surprise turning to one of outrage. Through the crowd of people, he had stormed straight to them, even as they had tried to make their way to Neytiri's father.

Tsu'tey's accusing finger was aimed at Jake, as though he had wished to stab him with it, "YOU almost MATED with this woman?!"

Jake had been too shocked to reply. Though he had heard the gasp of Neytiri's mother from somewhere behind Tsu'tey.

Jake Sully returned to the present, shaking his head, "What? I don't…"

They had almost escalated it to the next level that night, only for both to realize that those were not the sort of feelings they had for one another. Though both had been a little disappointed, they were not averse to the new relationship they shared now. Almost one of brother and sister.

Tsu'tey's own head tilted, his bundled trail of braids falling across his shoulder. It was almost as if he were interested to hear what the next words would be that came out of the other's lips.

But Jake just shook his head once more. If the Olo'eyctan wished to reveal nothing, then he would get no explanations in return, "You know what? Never mind."

Realizing this whole meeting had been pointless, Jake turned and stalked out.

Tsu'tey made no move to stop him.

-o-o-o-

"Do not mind Tsu'tey," Neytiri said playfully, leaning into the wind, her banshee shrieking with delight at being given free reign, "He is Olo'eyctan now. Many responsibilities. Many worries."

"Oh yeah, and what would those be? Deciding what to wear? How to braid his hair next?" Jake snorted bitterly. He himself rode his own ikran, not wanting the banshee to feel left out after he had bonded with the great, crimson Toruk. Where the red giant was now was a mystery, as it often took off on its own. While the ikran showed extreme dedication and devotion to their respective hunters, the Toruk acted more on its own, showing great favor to Jake while restraining itself from killing the Na'vi and their mounts. It would not be controlled or tamed as the banshees.

"No, Jake!" Neytiri laughed, marveling at the hostility that still existed between the two warriors, "He probably thinks you are after his Olo'eyctan title for the Omaticayans."

"What? You're joking." Jake frowned, steering his ikran to playfully brush against hers.

Neytiri smiled, straightening her own sky mount out before retaliating with a swoop of her own, "That, and the problem of our low population of women, seem to be the two major issues right now. The attacks by the sky people and the great battle took away many of our numbers. May they rest well and find peace with Eywa."

They were silent for a moment in respect.

Hometree would have been the number one issue, except for the fact that there was already a sapling growing to take its place. From the roots of destruction, hope and salvation grew with it. While its growth was extremely rapid, it would still be a while before they could take their place within it. So for now, they bided their time, constructing dwellings around it.

Jake opened his mouth, about to say something else, when the sudden pain twisted inside of him. Crying out instead, he pitched forward, his banshee flying off-kilter as it experienced the same pain through the tsaheylu.

"Jake!" Neytiri shouted.

He had enough sense to break the bond, snatching the end of his braid away from the banshee's connection, but it was too late.

Jake felt the world fly past him as he fell.

Wondering if he would breach the trees before his or Neytiri's ikran could reach him, Jake was surprised to find a great shadow blocking his view of the sun. Powerfully taloned feet snatched him midair, with no difficulty at all.

The red, tough hide and the flying beast's great size made fear pulse into Jake's heart. But then those familiar eyes looked down at him and he realized, this was his Toruk. A sense of calm was sent towards him before another ripple of pain hit him, writhing in the Toruk's grip. But the beast's grip was strong, and Jake knew he would not fall.

Neytiri's eyes had widened in horror as she saw the Last Shadow swoop in from nowhere to grab Jake out of the sky. However, she soon noticed the difference between this Toruk and the others. This one seemed to care about the Na'vi it held in its claws.

It was Jake's.

And it was flying off faster than either her or Jake's ikran could keep up.

She could only hope the Toruk would take care of him.

-o-o-o-

Jake woke with a groan, the soft glowing tendrils of the Tree of Souls greeting him. He felt… better.

His Toruk roared out with pleasure, a few feet away.

Turning his head, Jake smiled, "You knew just where to take me, didn't you…?"

But the former marine's voice trailed off. Something was wrong. It didn't sound right. It sounded… lighter.

Trying not to panic, he shifted to his hands and knees, his hand splashing in a small pool cupped between the roots of the tree. Absentmindedly, he glanced at it, only to freeze in horror.

The face that shimmered, looking back up at him, was not his own. The jaw-line was not as broad, as solid. His eyes were still wide, filled with curiosity, but it seemed softer somehow. And his lips… were… puffier.

Standing slowly, Jake was afraid to look down. But he forced himself to.

"Oh…my…GOD…" She gasped to herself, because looking down at her newly formed breasts, Jake knew that is what she was. A woman.

Jake Sully had done what no man ever could, or ever wanted, to do. She had grown breasts within one day. It was true, Jake had joined the marines, wanting to prove that he could pass any test a man could pass. But this… this was unbelievable.

Her Toruk ambled over, concern clicking from its throat. It could sense her fear.

"I don't even wanna know… I don't even wanna know…" Jake scrunched her eyes closed, her hand drifting towards her loin cloth. She patted it tentatively, the distinct lack of *something* to fill the space made her eyes shoot open. Unabashedly, she lifted her loin cloth and looked, nearly fainting.

Yup, it was gone. Her symbol of manlihood, her constant companion, her… fucking cock… was gone. It was just… gone.

"You gotta be kidding me…" She said weakly.

The crimson Toruk nudged her with the top of its beak, nearly plowing the unsuspecting Na'vi over. Jake steadied herself, hooking her arm around Toruk's neck to keep her balance. She stroked the beast's crest, knowing the other merely wanted to comfort her.

"This is it. I'm dead. I'm so dead. Or at least, I might as well be." Jake babbled incoherently, "There is no fuckin' explanation for whatever the hell just happened to me."

The new sound of her own voice was driving her insane.

Toruk rumbled in disagreement.

When Jake looked at him, the last shadow nodded his beak over at the Tree of Souls. Jake's jaw nearly dropped.

There is no way… NO fuckin' way…

Stepping away from her mount, Jake pointed an accusing finger at the tree, "YOU planned this??? THIS is the reason I'm here, even after I passed your test?! After everything I've done for the Omaticaya? For the Na'vi?!"

A breeze trickled past the drooping vines, and Jake could almost swear she heard Eywa's tinkling laughter.

Feeling crazy, Jake laughed as well, "Oh ho, you think this is funny now… Just you wait. I'll find a way to reverse this. Neytiri will help me. Or even her mom."

With a last glare at the tree, knowing she probably looked completely ridiculous, Jake made her way back to her mount. Self-consciously, she snatched a long stretch of plant and used it to wrap around her breasts, tying it to his back before springing onto Toruk's back.

"Eywa or not, I will find a way to break this curse." Jake muttered to herself, before speaking to her mount, "Take me home, Toruk."

-o-o-o-

For discretion's sake, Jake had Toruk drop her off a mile away from base camp, not wanting to make a scene. The less people that saw her, the better. Hell, maybe no one would even recognize her. If anyone asked, she was from the horse clan of the plains.

Yeah. Right.

Jake used her trained skills to sneak past most everyone in the camp, making a curved bee-line towards Neytiri's hut.

She couldn't believe her luck. She had managed to not get seen by anyone at all. Maybe they could fix this without a single soul knowing.

And then Tsu'tey stepped directly in front of Jake's path.

Jake started, her eyes trailing up from his chiseled torso, to that proud jaw and confident gaze. He looked curious, almost as if he had been studying Jake for a period of time.

"Do I… know you?" The Olo'eyctan inquired, for once his voice not hostile, his gaze curious rather than frigid.

"I… uh… hail from the Horse Clan…" Jake interjected lamely.

Crap.

"Truly?" Tsu'tey asked, "I did not believe your clan was to arrive until tomorrow. Where are my manners? I see you."

Jake couldn't believe the Na'vi was buying it. But she was even more surprised when the hand that Tsu'tey placed on her shoulder in greeting felt as hot as coals. Biting back a yelp, and attempting not to make it look like she completely jerked away from the other's touch, Jake stumbled back, "And I see… you."

The way Jake's hand briefly brushed on the clan leader's shoulder was more like a pat than a pressed greeting. But Jake snatched her hand away as soon as she could do so while remaining respectful.

Tsu'tey's eyes narrowed, his gaze calculating as it settled on Jake's.

Feeling a nervous sweat break out, Jake darted her gaze downward, then away. She could not risk the other figuring out who she really was. The less time she spent with him, the less risk it would be that he would figure it out.

"Well, I gotta go. I need to speak with Neytiri." She said, refusing to meet the Olo'eyctan's questioning gaze as she started to walk around the other.

Before she could make her escape, she felt his strong grip on her wrist, and this time she could not hold back the gasp from his touch. It burned, like fire… but it was not unpleasant.

Tsu'tey seemed to react as well, his lips parting as he looked at her. His breathing was heavy. And with a start, Jake realized hers was as well.

"Who are you…?" Tsu'tey asked, fighting strong against the desire to take her to his hut and rut with her then and there. He had never felt this way before. Not even with Neytiri, before…

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of this new woman's powerful scent. It had been this heavy, alluring cinnamon scent that had first allowed him to discover the woman sneaking her way past everyone in camp. He had been immediately suspicious, but overwhelmed by the pure innocence in her eyes. So familiar…

"Please, don't ask…" Jake shook her head, feeling her throat getting rapidly drier by the second. She tried to tug her hand from Tsu'tey's grasp, but it was too strong. If she attempted any harder, he would get more suspicious.

"What…?" Tsu'tey frowned, drawing her closer to him, drinking in the sight of her face, the smell of her scent. Those eyes looked at him, worry clearly evident within their depths.

Jake was all too aware of the closeness of their bodies, feelings stirring in her foreign, female body that she could not describe. Instantly, she did not like it. Her gaze flashed with defiant indignation at the Olo'eyctan's presumptuous actions. Just because he was the clan leader did not mean he could manhandle Jake.

The Olo'eyctan wasn't sure what triggered it, whether it was a faint, lingering smell or the soul he found within those flashing amber depths, but his eyes immediately widened with surprise. He could not believe it, "Jake…?"

Jake couldn't help it. The minute she saw the puzzle click together in Tsu'tey's face, she panicked.

Twisting her body in order to twist the Olo'eyctan's arm, Jake then dropped the elbow of her other arm, forcing Tsu'tey to release her or else suffer a broken limb. Turning tail, Jake took off like her whole life depended on it. Though as of now, it was more like her dignity at stake.

-o-o-o-

A/N: Okay, THIS is where I originally meant the first chapter to stop. Thanks for pointing it out, guys.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran towards the hut, praying that the Olo'eyctan wouldn't follow. But a curse and quickened footsteps behind her made her hopes fail. Changing course, she sprinted up the angled trunk of a tree beside the hut, making no pause as she leaped to grab a low hung branch to swing onto the next tree.

She looked back, only to see Tsu'tey taking up the chase, his face resolute.

"Fuck…" Jake cursed to herself, desperate to get away as she scaled the tree like it wasn't completely vertical, her months of training allowing her to find the nooks and crannies easily.

They kept rising higher and higher with each tree, the ground so far away it was hard to see. Still, the bastard would just not give up.

Just as she was sprinting across a wide, flat stretch of branch, she heard Tsu'tey shout, "Jake!"

Sully wasn't sure exactly why, but when he said her name, her step faltered and she almost fell. The Olo'eyctan's deep voice had struck a nerve within her, and she blinked, unsure why it had affected her so. But she balanced herself out, trying to pick up the same speed she had kept moments before. But it was too late.

Tsu'tey tackled her from behind.

The moment they hit the branch, Jake turned onto her back, slugging the Olo'eyctan across the face. It actually connected and Jake desperately threw another one.

But Tsu'tey was prepared this time, and caught her fist, pinning it to the wooden expanse beneath them. He pinned her other hand too, before she could make use of it as well. Feeling useless in her new body, unused to its different strengths and weaknesses, Jake snarled in irritation.

Effectively trapped by the male Omaticayan's body, Jake hissed, "What do you want?"

Tsu'tey looked into those furious eyes, those golden orbs that were usually widened with curiosity, and couldn't help the twinge he felt in his gut. There was always something about the warrior he could never quite place. And now, looking into those golden orbs, Tsu'tey found he couldn't remember what he was doing there.

"I…" Tsu'tey said, rendered speechless. This was only the second time Jake had managed to do this, and the first was when Jake had shown the people she was the Toruk Makto, the sixth person in all of history to have ever bonded with a Toruk. Such a person could not be an outcast, a betrayer.

The Olo'eyctan truly did not know what to say. He had given chase not only because of his concern for the other, but because…

Tsu'tey started as he analyzed his speeding heart rate, the dilation of his own eyes from the adrenaline. Had the chase actually excited him? Had he actually enjoyed it? He had to admit, the other looked extremely delectable, even as she glared up at him.

"You-" Jake started to say.

But it was in that moment that one of Tsu'tey's braids slipped off his shoulder, swinging low to brush against Jake's leafy-covered breasts. Sliding right across the covered nipple.

The reaction was immediate.

Jake felt an uncontrolled shiver race through her, the alien feeling shooting straight to her crotch, her back arching upwards as she let loose a startled gasp. It was strange. But it had felt so… wonderful.

Embarrassed at her actions, since it had caused her to rub fully against the powerful body holding her down, Jake looked away. She could feel her face heating up.

God… or Eywa… just kill him now. Jake bit her lip, just praying for a lightning bolt to smite her. She could just imagine the disgust and contempt on the male Na'vi's face.

"Jake…" The soft voice prompted her to return her gaze, which she did so, albeit reluctantly.

She expected those slanted eyes to be filled with loathing, for his lips to be twisted in disgust. She was Jake, for God's sake, and he was Tsu'tey. She expected all those things. And yet…

She did not expect that heated gaze that devoured her, those intense eyes filled with a hunger she could not describe. Suddenly, she was hyperaware of their bodies. The way their legs were tangled, one in between the other. The way calloused hands, hands of a hunter, wrapped around her wrists, holding her in place. The way his body pressed intimately against hers, pinning her down. She could feel his muscled torso against her naked stomach, along with that waist guard he always wore and the way it moved in and out as he breathed.

"Tsu'tey…" She replied, a warning hissed beneath her dulcet tones.

She did not know what the other was thinking, but she had a distinct feeling that she should not like where it was heading.

Her fiery essence sent a wave of heat to his groin. They were always fighting, always tense. But now Tsu'tey began to wonder why…

The way she had gasped, and brushed upwards against him had been so instinctive. It spoke to the primal nature within Tsu'tey. Her scent was as intoxicating as those fiery eyes, a challenge within her, daring him to take up the gauntlet. How could he refuse such a request?

"Jake." The single growl was the only warning Tsu'tey gave.

Then suddenly Jake found herself engulfed in hot, demanding lips. Her mind slipped through a full mental melt down, molding softly against those lips, enjoying it for a moment, before she remembered who was at the end of it. This was Tsu'tey! Jake was still a guy, or at least… was… a moment ago. Still.

Tearing her lips away, Jake glared up angrily at the Olo'eyctan, his eyes heavy with lust. Perhaps hers were as well, but she had sense enough to try and stop this. She growled warningly, "Tsu'tey-"

But she was cut off as Tsu'tey released one of her hands, which Jake had thought for a fraction was her getting through to him, only to have it trail slowly down her chest. Thoughts of what to do with her free arm vanished rapidly as Tsu'tey's fingers brushed down the slope of her leaf-covered breast, before turning and cupping the bottom of it. His eyes flicked upwards to look into Jake's widened eyes, her gasping, parted mouth, before he ran a thumb experimentally over the soft nub.

Jake cried out, louder than before, her slender body pressing urgently into the muscular form above her. It was definitely better than when his hair had accidentally-

Jake caught onto the tail end of her thoughts and halted it there, narrowing her eyes to glare resolutely at the male Na'vi. His eyes had such electricity to them, those golden orbs burning with more heat than could ever fill them when he was simply mad at Jake. It called to something deep within the former marine. But she refused, stubborn to a fault, as she hissed, "Tsu'tey, don't you dare-"

But Tsu'tey was far past acknowledging her words. He had been lost the moment Jake had stepped onto this planet. The moment he had seen the true strength within the former warrior of the sky people. And now, he had been indefinitely lost the moment she had gasped with muted surprise, and pleasure, beneath him.

He released her other hand so he could raise her upper torso slightly, one of his arms wrapped around the small of her back to prompt the sudden leverage. Before she could protest further, he dipped his head low and enveloped the peak of her breast within his mouth.

This time, Jake let out a full on moan, the fact that his body was still covered did nothing to deter the wonderful feelings the man was provoking from within her. Her free hands, instead of pushing the Na'vi away, was clutching him to her, her fingers digging into his broad back. This only seemed to emit a growl from the man, his sucking intensifying tenfold.

Jake writhed uncontrollably, her gasping steadily increasing as she shut her eyes against the wave of pleasure pounding through her veins. She felt his other hand traveling down the inward curve of her stomach, invoking shivers that ran through her body. It travelled down to her hips, resting slightly above the heat between her legs.

She knew she should protest. She had to. This was Tsu'tey. The man who hated her for no reason. The man who wouldn't allow his suspicions to lift a fraction until the moment Jake had appeared, the Toruk at her side. Not acceding to the fact at all that she may have been attracted to the man's determination, his unwavering courage for his people, and now his undeniably powerful form, Jake turned instead to more neutral ground.

"Tsu'tey…" Jake gasped, glad as the other pulled back from his ministrations, hearing the urgency in her voice, "This is still me… I'm still Jake… despite this insane female body. You can't… we can't… we shouldn't…"

Jake blinked, wondering why she was having such difficulty saying what she set out to say. This was wrong. On so many levels, this was wrong. Tsu'tey was simply reacting to this new body. Jake had to snap him out of it.

Tsu'tey looked down at the other, for once her words reaching through to his heated brain. He understood the conflict. The determination in her voice. But there was one thing Jake misunderstood. He knew who Jake was. Knew. And with a start Tsu'tey discovered he didn't care. He actually *wanted* the other warrior. Whether this realization had occurred while Jake was still in his male body or not would have made no difference. He had been craving this sort of touch since the moment they met, his own misunderstandings leading him to anger, a jealousy he did not understand when he saw Jake with Neytiri.

But now he knew.

And now he would show Jake.

"I *see* you…" Tsu'tey growled softly, looking heatedly into the warrior's surprised eyes, "…Jake."

Those words… the fact that Tsu'tey knew… and still WANTED this… it all sent a large spike of heat to course through Jake's body. Was this the heat that always permeated between them? The tension? Was it never anger, but rather…?

Before Jake's thoughts could develop further on the matter, Tsu'tey's hand found its way between Jake's thighs, his dexterous fingers rubbing against her center.

Jake moaned loudly, arching up more uncontrollably than before, aware that those amber eyes were watching her. Intense. Primal. And with heated need.

Tsu'tey's fingers found a slick wetness, and he knew Jake wanted this as much as he. He continued his expert ministrations, unable to tear his eyes away from that pleasure-filled face. He could smell her musk, and it only contributed to the hardening of his member. But this was not about him. This was about Jake. And he wanted nothing more than to see her cum.

"Oh gods, Tsu'… Tey…" Jake moaned, stretching his name out as she twisted her hips in rhythm with the Olo'eyctan's talented fingers. Her nerves were on fire, pulses of heat crashing over her each time that hand brushed against her clit.

Her voice. Her need. The way she said his name, it all worked to fuel the unquenchable thirst he was rapidly developing for her. This simple touching… it was not enough. Frustration welled inside the clan leader, desperate for the solution to douse his burning ache.

"Need… more…" Tsu'tey growled, withdrawing his hand.

Jake cried out at the sudden loss, feeling dizzy and left wanting. She was unsure what Tsu'tey was doing as he laid on his back, pulling her on top of him, one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh.

For a moment her eyes widened, fearful that he wanted to drive into her. So soon. She didn't think she could handle it. But that fear turned into confusion as he kept pulling her over him, not stopping until she was kneeling over his face. His grip on her waist exerted a slight pressure from behind, forcing her knees to spread wider as her pelvis dipped lower.

Suddenly, his large, warm tongue travelled along her slit and she nearly collapsed on top of him, her body exploding with electric intensity at the contact. She attempted to rise, not only afraid she would crush or suffocate the Na'vi below her, but also trying to distance herself from him. Despite the intense pleasure, the fact that Tsu'tey wanted her, Jake still felt she should fight this… this thing between them. They shouldn't be doing this, right? But Tsu'tey's strong hands, one gripping her thigh and the other her waist, were unrelenting in their iron hold. Instead of raising her slightly, he was pulling her down onto the heat of his mouth, to the mercy of his tongue.

If Jake thought the touches before were pleasurable, they were nothing in comparison to Tsu'tey's hot, demanding mouth. That tongue trailing up her slit, lavishing attention on her swollen clit, was nothing short of intense and mind-numbing. Her back arched as though she would bend in two, unsure how she was able to sit upright as she straightened slightly afterwards, gasping desperately for air as she quivered from the rippling pleasure.

Tsu'tey was merciless with his tongue, stroking her, probing her, playing the erogenous zone of her sweet pussy as though he were familiar with all the chords. Jake jerked, moaning over and over again as his tongue stroked her. It didn't help her at all that Tsu'tey refused to grant her the slightest reprieve, his grip spreading her thighs wider, impaling her deeper onto his tongue. Jake mewled loudly, her body quivering with the overpowering sensations. She felt the intense heat within her belly tightening more and more.

The Olo'eyctan couldn't stand it. He couldn't just listen to Jake's sweet voice, feel the tremors in her supple body, and taste her flowing juices, without finding his own release. His cock begged for it, as loudly as Jake was pleading incoherently with him now, and he released his grip on her waist so he could grasp his own, aching shaft.

Jake hardly noticed, too enraptured with her tingling, pulsing senses to pay much attention to what was going on around her.

Tsu'tey began dipping his tongue slightly deeper in her entrance, not breaching it, but putting enough pressure to stimulate her sensitive nerve endings. He alternated this with lapping her juices and stabbing at her clit. He began a relentless pace that he matched to the hand on his hardened cock. It was the beginning of the end.

Jake couldn't take it any longer. She could feel her climax approaching. Panic arose in her slightly, and she made a last ditch attempt to divert it. Tsu'tey had been so distracted, and Jake so docile, that he wasn't prepared when she pressed her hands against the ground and pushed herself away.

Unfortunately, Jake didn't plan on her legs failing her, too numbed and overcharged with all the pleasure to function properly. She had taken two steps before faltering slightly, her tail whipping weakly for balance.

Tsu'tey growled at the sudden loss of heat and taste, his predatory gaze latching on to the retreating figure of his prey. Snarling hungrily, he pounced, taking her down easily, "Where do you think you are going, Jake?"

Flat on her back, Jake snarled back as she tried lifting herself, "Away from you, you lunatic- AH!"

She threw her head back, Tsu'tey's intentions clear as his tongue delved into her womanly folds, his hands on her thighs, spreading her wider to his explorations. He paused, leaning back as he growled, "You always fight me, Jake…"

But he did not sound mad. He sounded… appreciative. As though he relished the challenge.

The thought alone sent shivers down Jake's spine, her face flushing a deeper shade of blue at the implications.

"Is this… because of Neytiri…?" Tsu'tey paused once more, though this time, his eyes seemed to clear a little from the haze, serious for once.

Her mind a little disoriented from the turmoil of being so close and not knowing if she wanted to go over the brink or not, Jake couldn't stop the flood of words that came out of her mouth, "Me and Neytiri? We are not like… that."

Jake suddenly realized what she revealed, and clapped a hand over her mouth. She should not have said that. If she had wanted a ticket out, that had been it. Trouble is, she wasn't really sure what she wanted right now.

This was, however, *exactly* what Tsu'tey had wanted to hear. Despite his sudden need, his sudden desire, to claim Jake Sully, he had hesitated to wound Neytiri so deeply. Apparently, he worried for nothing.

Jake knew she was in trouble when that dangerous gleam sparked in the Olo'eyctan's eyes, his grin almost as feral as the row of thanator teeth he wore decoratively across his chest, "I *will* make you cum for me, Jake *Sully*."

The way the clan leader purred her last name alone made her want to explode on the spot. It had been filled with such need, laced with such desire…

Before Jake could kick herself into reacting, Tsu'tey wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively draping her thighs over either shoulder as his mouth kissed right above the moist lips of her core. Jake was shocked at his strength, for Tsu'tey was practically sitting upright as he held her, Jake herself grounded on nothing but his collarbone and shoulders, her feet dangling against Tsu'tey's muscled back, his tail wrapped around one of her ankles. Jake's sense of balance was nonexistent, relying on Tsu'tey's ripped arms, cupped around her ass and waist, as the only thing keeping her steady. Tsu'tey growled appreciatively at the recognition and awe of his strength… his power… in her eyes, which she immediately narrowed. Defiant.

It turned the Olo'eyctan on to no end.

"Cum for me…" He breathed deeply, rumbling purposefully as he watched the effects it had on Jake, her womanhood mere inches from his mouth, "Jake… *Sully*.

Jake whimpered, hating that the sound came from her. Tsu'tey was playing her like a finely tuned instrument, and she didn't like feeling like she was on uneven ground. Growling, she opened her eyes, gripping the only thing she could, which was Tsu'tey's shoulders. She glared down at the Olo'eyctan, only to start as she saw Tsu'tey smirking upwards at her from between her thighs.

He had been waiting for this.

Now that he had her attention, his mouth latched onto Jake's dripping pussy and he sucked with a focused intensity, his tongue alternating between drilling mercilessly against her clit and dipping deeply into her folds. His grip on her waist pulled her closer to his mouth, spreading her thighs wider and allowing him more intimate access.

After all the other touches, the teasing, it was too heightened. Too much for her to contain. She felt herself plummet over the brink.

Jake moaned loudly as her vision exploded with stars, her body tensing as the cum shot out of her pussy, gushing out in small waves. She expected Tsu'tey to pull back, but to her surprise, he refused to let go. Not a drop slipped past those sweet lips, all of it swallowed greedily by the talented Na'vi mouth below her. This very fact shot a multitude of heat and energy to Jake's core, and with a disbelieving gasp, she found the height of her orgasm followed by the next, and the next.

Filled with intense pleasure, Jake moaned Tsu'tey's name over and over again as wave after wave of orgasms racked her tortured body. Never before had she had such a talented partner.

With a muffled roar, Tsu'tey exploded into his hand, streams of cum shooting out. It was so powerful, so swollen from everything he had gotten from Jake, that the warrior barely had to grip his shaft before he came. After a few moments, the jets slowed to a trickle, and his cock softened. Spent, the Olo'eyctan had to sprawl out and sit for a moment, releasing Jake slowly onto the ground next to him in the process.

The former marine nearly fell as she was freed. On shaky limbs, she rose to her feet, fixing her loin cloth.

She felt distinctly demasculanized. Which, given the circumstances, was completely ridiculous. But she felt the need to assert her dominance, her control, over the situation.

Already, she could feel her defenses rising. She was not sure what had happened between them, and she was not sure if something like this could or should ever happen again. Despite the all-consuming pleasure that had rumbled thunderously through her body, she managed to find the strength to glare at the Na'vi who was still sitting, one knee drawn up and the other stretched out, while his weight rested back on his arms.

Clearing her throat, Jake crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to hide the fatigue and quivering as a result of the intoxicating after effects of their… well, whatever it was…

She forced the stutter to die the moment it left her mouth, strengthening her voice immediately after as though it never happened, "D-don't think this changes anything, Tsu'tey."

The Olo'eyctan raised a brow in amusement, pushing himself to his feet even as he wiped the evidence from his stomach, "Whatever do you mean… Jake… *Sully*?"

The way her name rolled off his tongue was definitely different this time. Low and sultry, it held the velvet promise of a dangerous desire. Jake couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine.

But she pushed it away, stepping up to the Na'vi clan leader as she shoved a finger against his chest, "This changes nothing. I am finding a way to get my old body back. My male one. And you better keep your hands to yourself until then."

The way Tsu'tey smirked shot a delicious warmth to the recovering heat between her legs, but she quickly stifled it even before he spoke, "Jake, it matters not which body you are in. You are still mine. You always have been since you arrived on this planet."

It was Jake's turn to question, her eyes narrowing as she stepped back, still not used to the heat that exchanged between them, "What do you mean?"

Tsu'tey did not back down. Rather, he stepped forward, keeping the close distance that the other warrior seemed… intimidated by. It brought a shiver of excitement through him, even as he clarified, "What I mean, Jake *Sully*, is that I intend to ravish you whether you remain in this female form or not. Although, if you were to return to your male form, it would be intriguing to find whose strength would overcome the other's…"

Jake's eyes widened immensely, feeling a slight spark of heat ignite within her. But she inwardly tried to battle the growing flames, dousing it with a mental thought of glacier water. This could not be… this was not the Tsu'tey she knew… That Tsu'tey hated her, er, him…

Well, Tsu'tey hated her when she used to be a guy. It couldn't be so convenient that he could tolerate her now that she had this form. Although, that little display showed that he more than just tolerated her…

Dragging her mind back from the pleasurable depths it wished to drown itself in, Jake narrowed her eyes.

"Touch me again, and I *will* break something that you will sorely miss…" Jake growled, stepping even closer to the other.

When they had both been male, their sizes had matched almost identically. But now that she was a woman, Jake felt more slender, and just an inch shorter. She ignored this, relying on his survival instincts to puff her up to size.

It seemed to work, as Tsu'tey relented, taking a step back, hands raised as though he meant no harm. But as he spoke, his tone was one intrigued, amusement sparking his eye even as a hidden challenge colored his voice, "As you wish… Jake *Sully*."

Her eyes narrowing even more, she moved to the edge of wooden platform, her gaze trained suspiciously at the Na'vi standing before her.

He shrugged innocently, a smirk still tilting his lips.

"Smug bastard…" She muttered silently as she stepped over the edge, freefalling as she slowed her descent with the plants and shrubbery along the way. Every since she had been flung off Quaritch's doomed Dragon aircraft, miles from the tops of the trees and sure he was going to die, Jake had gotten a new respect for the foliage on Pandora.

She had landed, crouched, letting the fluidity of her body absorb the shock of her landing, when a second pair of feet landed beside her.

"*What* do you think you are doing?" She snarled, turned to glare accusingly at the Na'vi male.

"I am Olo'eyctan, Jake, or have you forgotten?" Tsu'tey replied, "I must accompany you to the Tsahik, to discover what has happened."

Glaring once more, as if the other had planned it all, Jake muttered a reluctant, "Fine."

Tsu'tey couldn't help the grin that flashed across his features, enjoying the indignant tension rippling throughout the female's body at his arrogance. But he was busy reminiscing the moments that had passed between them only minutes before, which was evident as his gaze lingered over certain parts of her anatomy.

"Focus," Jake snarled, that finger stabbing at him once more, "on the task at hand."

"Oh… I assure you… I am." The Olo'eyctan rumbled appreciatively, his gaze darkening.

Jake felt himself grow wet by that look alone. But he stifled it, shaking his head as he led the way, "Impossible…"

"You cannot fight this forever, you know…" Tsu'tey commented, trailing behind her.

"Yeah? Try and stop me." Jake retorted dryly.

A purr trickled its way past Tsu'tey's throat. He enjoyed that worried glance Jake threw at him, over her shoulder, before tensing and continuing forward. But she said nothing, even as Tsu'tey's thoughts echoed with one word.

Gladly.

-o-o-o-

A/N: All right, I fixed the weird chapter things and the Olo'eyctan thing. But I was wondering, does anyone know if the ikran's have names? Tsu'tey, Neytiri, and Jake's ikrans in particular…


	3. Chapter 3

Cordiss (reviewer from FF): Why thank you. I am pretty sneaky.

Jake: *grumbles* you're telling me.

Tsu'tey: *stares pointedly at Jake* Personally, I like the progression of things.

Jake: … I honestly have no idea what to say to that.

-o-o-o-

Jake was almost too busy grumbling to notice when Neytiri showed up. She had just shot another glare behind her, at a smirking Tsu'tey, when the Na'vi female stepped out in front of her.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Jake sputtered as she tried to regain her composure, not quite sure what to say.

The former marine had barely made eye contact with her when Neytiri's brow ridge rose in surprise, "Jake?"

"Uh… yeah?" Jake returned lamely, hearing the snort of an amused Olo'eyctan behind her.

A multitude of expressions flew through the Na'vi woman's face. Puzzlement, amazement, worry and disbelief each trekked across Neytiri's features before she finally settled in easily with a full out laugh.

"What's so funny? This…" Jake indicated at his body, "is NOT funny."

Neytiri smiled at Jake, before arching a brow as she looked past the transformed male at the clan leader behind Jake, "You… did not tell him… Tsu'tey?"

"What?" Jake's eyes narrowed suspiciously, her gaze snapping between the two, "Tell me what?" Deciding Tsu'tey was a more deserving target, she glared angrily at him, "What did you not tell me, exactly?"

Tsu'tey's smirk was broad, but he merely shrugged, "I honestly had not thought of it. I was a bit… distracted."

Jake fought the heat rising to her face, knowing *exactly* to what the other was inferring to, and growled instead, "You… are so dead."

Cocking his head, Tsu'tey took a step back, arms extended as if to say 'bring it', a mischievous glint to his eye. Neytiri stepped between to two, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips, her hands held out in peace.

Despite her outward appearance, Jake was still a male underneath. Which proved obvious with how the two just couldn't stop provoking each other.

"Be calm. Stop this foolishness." Neytiri reprimanded, managing to extract guilty expressions from the both of them, "We must see my mother. She will tell us what is truly happening. Tell us what to do."

"I wish someone would tell *me* what was happening. I sure as hell would like to know." Jake grumbled to herself, following Neytiri as she began the trek back to Mo'at's hut.

"I would be glad to explain." Tsu'tey's stride fell in step beside Jake's, his hand placed at the small of her back, "You could even join me in my hut."

"Not-" Jake grabbed the wrist of the invasive hand, uncomfortable with the warm feeling that simple touch had invoked, "-from you. I'll hear from the Tsahik herself, if you don't mind."

"As you wish…" Tsu'tey replied nonchalantly, silent for a few moments. Then he spoke up, "May I have my hand back?"

Jake started, releasing the Olo'eyctan's hand as though it were poison, even stepping away two paces to be safe. She hadn't even realized…

When her gaze travelled back up from the offending wrist to the male Na'vi's face, that familiar and irritating smirk that Jake was beginning to hate was plastered on. Her gaze narrowed, conveying what she wished to say without the need of words. It ran along the lines of 'I hate you… so much…'

Tsu'tey didn't seem phased. In fact, his grin broadened, almost as though he relished the challenge. Not to mention the fact that irritating the other Na'vi was a plus.

Neytiri glanced back at the two and shook her head. She couldn't stop the small smile forming at the edge of her lips, though, as she began to wonder at Eywa's plans for Jake.

-o-o-o-

Those five words struck Jake to her very core, her gut wrenching in worry as she asked, her throat dry, "…What?"

"I cannot change you back, Jakesully." Mo'at repeated, her shirt of beads clattering as she gestured with her hands, "Eywa has changed you, in light of our circumstances, and it is between you and her as to when you change back."

Tsu'tey was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest as his gaze stared mutely outside. He may exude a relative, bored calm, but you only had to look at the flick of his ears at her every word, the swish of his tail at the end of each sentence, to tell that he was paying very much attention to what was being said.

Neytiri, on the other hand, was standing right next to her mother, observing all that was around her, including the other three occupants of the room.

Jake felt as though all the blood drained from her face, afraid to ask, "And what, exactly… are the circumstances?"

The Tsahik went about her business, moving to one of the tables to mix some herbs as she explained, "It is simple, Jakesully. We are at a crossroads. The great battle, while freeing our people, has singlehandedly cut us down. Our home, our resources, and our… women… are scarce. The Sky People have destroyed much."

"I don't understand," Jake said slowly, "what does that have to do with me?"

"Our people are brave. Strong. While our male and female warriors and hunters went out to battle, many of the remaining women went out to attack the Sky People's base. They were true Omaticayans, true to our clan, but they did not survive." Sensing Jake's fear, Mo'at left her mixing to stand before the transformed Na'vi, placing her hands on Jake's shoulder, "You, Jakesully, must be brave… strong… as well."

The Tsahik's emotions seemed to transfer over to Jake, and for the first time in a while, Jake felt her thoughts slow from its rapid vortex of anger and confusion to a calmer pace. But she was still confused. Mo'at had explained nothing.

"I still don't…" Jake said helplessly.

"In times of great need," Neytiri stepped in, a hand resting gently on Jake's shoulder, right beside her mother's, "Eywa… influences the balance. We are without many women, so sometimes she… changes a few."

"And they… change back, right? I mean, I sure as hell don't want to get pregnant, much less spend the rest of my life as a woman. Er, no offense." Jake added at the end.

Mo'at merely smiled, before answering, "You need not worry about pregnancy, for the change is not how it used to be. The threat to our numbers are low, since there are many clans now. In fact, the horse clan of the plains are arriving tomorrow, extending their assistance in replenishing our numbers and exchanging tribe members. Once the tribe is balanced once more, and Eywa is pleased, you will change back."

"So wait…" Jake's face frowned in thought, "so what you're telling me… is that Eywa is fucking with me?"

Neytiri shot a glare at her for her language, which Jake felt immediately sorry about, but was more taken aback by Mo'at's response, "Yes, Jakesully, it would seem Eywa is… 'fucking' with you."

Jake was silent for a while, having trouble processing what the Tsahik had just confirmed. Was that even possible? Jake wasn't a devout religious man herself, but she had always believed in a higher power. And she had always suspected that they sometimes had a very odd, very cruel, sense of humor.

This, apparently, was one of them.

-o-o-o-

"See, it is not so bad, Jake." Neytiri attempted to say comfortingly, a hand on Jake's shoulder.

But Sully just sighed dejectedly. She felt so… off. The Omaticayans kept looking at her, mostly in wonder and disbelief, but she just couldn't help feeling like a… freak. Or something.

"That's easy for you to say Neytiri," His voice was dryly, on the verge of being lifeless, "you've been a woman your whole life."

Her brow creased with worry, "…Jake-"

Before anything else could be said, they heard a crash through the tree tops. They were far past the outskirts of the temporary village, Jake having had enough of the staring and pointing. However, the branch they sat on overlooked a small clearing, the umbrella-like folds of the trees making it feel like a small sanctuary.

Jake nearly leapt to his feet when he recognized the Ikran that landed clumsily on the ground, wings flaring before it straightened itself, folding its leathery flaps protectively. It squawked in distress, its sensor pits along its snout flaring as it took quick and deep breaths. The filtered sunlight streamed across the blue and brown mottled skin, its streamlined neck turning this way and that as if searching.

"Jake… isn't that your Ikran?" Neytiri asked just as those four eyes locked onto the former marine.

"Yeah…" Jake responded wonderingly as the Ikran trilled in greeting, ambling towards her awkwardly on its vestigial legs, "He looks a little… smaller."

Realization dawned on the other female Na'vi's eyes. She turned to Jake, surprised as she spoke of her revelation, "The tsaheylu, Jake…"

Jake gave a grim smile. Great. Fantastic.

The Ikran nudged its snout at Jake. If she had been in her old human body, now decaying below the roots of the Tree of Souls, that simple touch would have fractured her ribcage. But in her Na'vi body, she had the same tough carbon-fibers weaving in her hardened bone structure as those encased within the banshee. All the nudge did, was nearly topple her off her perch. Her grab on the large snout turned to a friendly pat, as she muttered, "I feel your pain. Believe me."

The banshee clacked comfortingly. Then its four eyes blinked as it jerked its snout back, nearly pulling Jake off the tree as its sensor pits flared in alarm.

"What's the matter girl?" Jake asked.

A split second later, another crash through the tree tops was heard as a second Ikran came into the clearing, Jake's banshee whipping its head around to shriek its displeasure. Before the second Ikran, a mottled mix of blue with purple, could land, it swerved and tackled Jake's charging banshee.

Neytiri and Jake had to leap upwards towards a nearby tree in order to avoid being either crushed or flung as the two large beasts crashed against the trunk of their former perch. Worried about her sky mount, Jake watched on, wondering if she should do anything. Why was that other Ikran attacking?

"Strange…" Neytiri frowned. Despite her confusion, the relative calm in her voice helped ease Jake's fears.

"What?" Jake prompted, tearing her gaze from the fighting creatures to the Na'vi female beside her.

"That… is Tsu'tey's Ikran." Her voice was slightly puzzled, not noticing when Jake's own face twisted with a horrified understanding, "But why… why would they fight?"

Jake slowly returned her gaze to the scene before them. The evenly matched battle had shifted. In the favor of Tsu'tey's banshee. A shrill note escaped the beak of Jake's mount as it turned to fly, its wings flaring out, before the other, larger Ikran pounced on its back.

After a brief struggle, the male Ikran mounted the female from behind, its claws digging in the ground as its sinewy muscles strained from its piston-like movements. It was obvious from the display, if not the change of the piercing shrieks to rumbled squawks of pleasure, what was going on.

At the sight of the male Ikran taking the female, Jake felt a spark of heat ignite within her. What would it be like for Tsu'tey…?

But Jake's thoughts halted as she realized what she was considering. She shook her head, her loose braids whipping around, as though to shake the offending thought from her.

With widened eyes, Neytiri made a small gasp in her throat, turning to Jake.

"Is that… not normal?" Jake's brow furrowed in worry, noting with relief that she had not seemed to notice Jake's earlier internal struggle.

"It is rare…" Neytiri said slowly, as if plotting out her words in her head first, "Especially when their respective hunters are not…"

Her mouth thinning to a grim line, Jake replied, "…I see…"

A question brimmed within Neytiri's large eyes, threatening to overflow them and spill across the new branch they squatted on. But Jake adamantly refused to meet them, turning her eyes forward. When what she caught sight of was rutting beasts, she quickly averted her gaze once more, looking to the side.

That's when she nearly fell off the branch by sheer will alone.

Tsu'tey had appeared out of nowhere, eyebrow cocked as he watched the display. Slowly, his gaze turned towards the frozen Na'vi female, and that damning smirk blossomed once again.

Jake frowned, transmitting a warning through his narrowed eyes, 'Don't get any ideas.'

Simultaneously, out in the clearing, a third creature joined the fray. Much larger than the first two, the Turok beat its mighty crimson wings, the yellow and black strips of its hide rippling as it stretched over taut muscles. Glaring fiercely at the two Ikran, the Toruk gave a bristled roar, snapping between the two with its powerful beak.

Tsu'tey's Ikran quickly dismounted, scuttling back and away from those sharp jaws. It trilled in its displeasure. Jake's Ikran gave a surprised look at the Turok, its amber gaze unblinking, its bony sternum trembling in fear. But the Turok merely nudged at her with its snout, urging her to move behind him. She looked into his fierce red eyes, and found something in the gaze. It was somewhat softened and soothing. With a large dose of trust, the Ikran did what was asked of her.

When Jake's Ikran was safely behind the bigger Turok, the crimson beast turned to the male Ikran and gave a warning hiss, it's throat rattling in deep tones. Fighting its fear of the deadly hunter of the skies, the male Ikran dipped its head low in submission, but it did not back down.

The Turok stepped forward once more, challenging, its wings flaring outwards. The span of its wing spread was so vast, the tips reached the opposite ends of the clearing. The aggressive flap resulted in a large gust of wind that could easily topple an unwary Na'vi over.

Jake, clinging to the branch, had to give it to the male Ikran. It did not give up. At the challenge, it raised itself to full height, screeching its own cry. The Turok looked surprised, but it quickly hissed a warning. Death was written in their features as they reared back, sensor pits flaring, preparing to strike.

Without realizing it, Jake found herself on the ground, having leaped forward, intent on stopping the death match. Maybe she didn't like Tsu'tey, but that didn't mean she wished death on his Ikran.

Before she could take a step forward, she was tackled from the side and pinned to the ground. As the two titans clashed mere yards before her, she felt the warm strength of arms around her, holding her in place.

A voice, hushed, stated in her ear, "You musn't…"

She shivered, even as she turned to look at Tsu'tey, his eyes so close to her own. After a mere fraction of actually melting into his arms, she tried to shrug him off, the cries of the Turok and Tsu'tey's Ikran drawing her.

"You *musn't*." Tsu'tey repeated, harsher and more unrelenting in his tone, trying to catch Jake's attention. When Jake looked at him once more, the warrior continued, "They are in a battle state. To interfere would be unwise. They may not recognize either one of us right now."

Jake's eyes narrowed. They couldn't just sit there and do nothing!

Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, Neytiri's alarmed cry caught their attention. Simultaneously, Jake and Tsu'tey looked up at her, still perched on the upper branch. But her gaze was focused directly before them.

When Jake turned, she cursed. Beside her, Tsu'tey's breath caught, amber gaze widening.

The battle between the two sky beasts had only gotten more heated. And without noting the two Na'vi in their path, the Turok and the male Ikran were stumbling towards them, about to crush them like bugs.

Knowing it was too late to move, too late to do anything to save themselves, Jake couldn't help but grab onto Tsu'tey. It was a strange comfort when she felt Tsu'tey's arms tightening around her in return.

Just as they were sure Eywa was about to take them, Jake's female Ikran sprang in front of them, shielding them with her body as she screeched with an unmatched furiosity.

Almost as if they had been struck physically, the male Turok and Ikran froze in place, which was no easy feet since their limbs were tangled among one another. The Turok's jaw was enclosed over the back of the Ikran's neck while the Ikran had been busy trying to take a chunk out of the Turok's wing.

It was almost comical as they stood like living statues, their four respective sets of eyes turning toward the enraged female.

Realizing the threat to her Na'vi hunter and possible mate was over, the female Ikran stepped away from them and towards the two bull-headed sky mounts. Screeching her displeasure, she took step after step forward, pecking at the air with her razor sharp beak, forcing the two males backwards as she went. Eventually they had to hang their heads in apology, before taking off to the skies, or risk entangling themselves in the vines and trees while enduring the brunt of the female Ikran's wrath.

With a last glance back at the three Na'vi, the female Ikran trilled in farewell before taking off as well.

It took a few moments for Jake to realize she was still holding the male hunter. She quickly released Tsu'tey. Unfortunately, he did not. And she remained glaring at him, while he smirked at her, as Neytiri dropped to the forest floor.

"…What is going on here…?" She asked, her tail whipping behind her in curiosity.

"I was tackled by a moron and am now currently suffering through slow, painful, suffocation." Jake muttered dryly, a hard shove on a muscled torso finally getting Tsu'tey to release her as she stood, brushing herself off.

"I do not see a problem." Tsu'tey stated, standing as well, "Though I believe you owe me a thank you."

"For what?" Jake shot back, ignoring the amused Neytiri, who didn't seem to mind the two were overlooking her presence at the moment.

"For saving your life." Tsu'tey replied smugly.

"In case you didn't catch the last few moments, *my* Ikran saved us." Jake glared, stepping forward, hoping to crowd the cocky, male Na'vi.

But Tsu'tey merely stepped forward as well, replying without missing a beat, "Actually, if I hadn't stopped you, she wouldn't have had time to save you. Not only that, but I put my life at risk as well."

"I…" Jake felt his jaw flap uselessly. Unfortunately, it seemed the Na'vi hunter had a point. "I…"

At which point, Tsu'tey's smirk grew even wider.

Before he could inflate himself bigger than he already was, Jake said quickly, "Fine. Thank you."

Catching her hand, Tsu'tey brushed his lips in a brief kiss across her knuckles before Jake could snatch her hand away. Straightening with a warm smile, his eyes seemed to be saying: 'see, now that wasn't so hard'.

Aloud, Tsu'tey replied, "You're welcome."

The look the male Na'vi gave her tugged at a strange place within her heart, but Jake chose to resolutely ignore it. The spot Tsu'tey had kissed pulsed with the quickening of Jake's heart. She shoved the traitorous hand behind her back, glaring at Tsu'tey before turning her angry gaze to the side, "Great. Now I'm gonna have to sanitize that."

Laughing, Neytiri finally stepped between the two, unbelieving what was unfolding before her very eyes. Could these two actually…?

"Come on, you two. The horse clan should be arriving any minute now." Each of her hands dropped on one of their shoulders, as she turned them all around, "We should head back to the village to greet them."

A look of worry flashed through Tsu'tey's eyes. He turned to Jake, "You should go back to Hell's Gate. To your Sky People's base."

"What? Now?" Jake asked, wondering why the sudden change in the clan leader's demeanor, "Norm's busy with repairs. Besides, why would I want to miss out on a perfectly good party?"

"It is not the same. This is… an exchange. A replenishing. A healing…" Tsu'tey seemed at a loss for words, frustration creasing his brow as it was obvious his meaning was not getting across to the confused ex-marine.

A look of understanding dawned on Neytiri's face, and her hands dropped as she turned to Jake as well, "Yes, Jake. Maybe it is a good idea that you go."

"What?" Jake asked, trying not to show the hurt in her face. Did they not want her there anymore? Had she worn out her welcome? "Why?"

"This… exchange… it is not only for Omaticaya's benefit. It is to the benefit of both clans. They provide females, but they may want something in return. Perhaps a few of our own women." Tsu'tey explained slowly, looking away.

"What, and you guys are saying I'll be one of them? Just 'cause I'm a girl now? Sorry, not buying it." Jake said shortly, stalking a few feet away, her tail whipping in irritation, "Besides, who's to say I can't say no? This isn't exactly slave labor or anything."

"No," Neytiri replied, her hands wringing nervously, "but it would dishonor the clan to refuse. They are doing us a great favor. The Omaticayans, in turn, must respect their requests."

Imagining a strange male Na'vi coming up and proposing on one knee, Jake shuddered. She wasn't even used to looking down and realizing she had boobs. Having some stranger slathering over her was just… weird. She had enough to deal with, what with *one* male Na'vi. She turned to glare at said Na'vi, only to pause as she caught the uncharacteristically pleading look in his eyes.

She was so caught off guard that she found herself speechless for a moment.

"I…"

"Just one day. That is all I ask." Tsu'tey said softly, his look determined.

"Just to be safe." Neytiri chipped in.

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Jake looked away, relenting, "Fine…"

Sensing her hunter's need, Jake's Ikran landed softly beside her. Without hesitation, Jake swung onto her Ikran's back, settling easily into the foot and handholds before looking at the two worried Na'vi before him, "I still don't see what the big deal is."

Neytiri simply smiled, while Tsu'tey looked extremely relieved. Jake didn't realize until then just how tense the other had been.

"Take care, Jake Sully." Tsu'tey said in farewell.

When Tsu'tey said her name, Jake couldn't help the shiver that struck through to the core of her being. She couldn't explain it. She couldn't even comprehend why they were so worried. Still not sure what to make of it all, Jake nodded, urging her mount to the sky.

"We'll see you soon!" Neytiri called after her, waving.

Jake couldn't bring herself to look back at them. Not yet. She hated the way this female form was being such a bother. She couldn't strike the anger the twisted her features, and she took a few moments to compose herself. Maybe being a female wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't obviously affecting Tsu'tey and Jake… couldn't decide whether this was a bad thing at all. Once the Horse Clan came and left, Jake had a feeling she would change back.

As much as she couldn't wait for that moment, she couldn't help wondering…

How would Tsu'tey act? Become surly, distant, and rash once more? That's what Jake wanted, right? More familiar ground. Stable.

When Jake finally turned to look back down at them, she saw a few strangers entering the clearing on the direhorses, the larger steeds and different body painting a dead give away. The Horse Clan of the Plains were here.

Feeling as though she had just barely gotten out of… some… incident, or whatever, Jake turned to look ahead instead, putting the nagging feeling behind her.

She wondered what Norm was up to.


	4. Chapter 4

-o-o-o-

The sun was just touching the tip of distant mountain peaks as the Hell's Gate compound loomed into view.

Jake landed her Ikran just outside the uninviting wall, readjusting her improvised top as she wondered exactly how she would approach this.

"Thought I knew everyone in the Omaticayan tribe," A familiar voice wafted through the evening breeze.

Jake grinned to herself.

While he was one of the few after Jake to risk a complete fusion of human mind with Avatar body, he was apparently a little less schooled in recognizing Jake's Ikran. Book-learned Norm may be, but nothing could replace the actual hands on learning experience only a true Na'vi could provide. Being a non-hunter might be an issue as well. All the necessary maintenance at Hell's Gate, however, has made Norm turn down Neytiri's numerous and enriching offers. She was a great teacher… if not a bit harsh at times.

Jake should know. Through the first three months she had to literally throw herself into Neytiri's guidance, or otherwise risk falling behind and losing her faith.

Well, Jake had to give the guy credit. At least the scientist was familiar enough with the tribal paints and clothing to single Jake out as Omaticayan.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me." Jake said with a smirk, folding her arms over her chest.

Norm's amber eyes squinted, his tail freezing a moment as realization dawned.

"No way in hell…" Norm's four-fingered hand went to the side of his head, which itself was shaking as he physically took a step back, "No…"

Jake's face twisted in a grin, caught between laughing hysterically and frowning in despair, "Afraid so."

"No…"

"Uh… yeah." The former marine fought against a sudden wave of embarrassment.

"Jake?" Norm's eyes narrowed, as though he could catch a glimpse of the male behind this female visage.

"Hah, what the fuck are the odds, huh?" Jake's coping method flared up, dousing her discomfort with a large dose of sarcasm, her arms widespread as if to say, 'yeah, this is really me… unfortunately.'

"Oh my god, it really *is* you, isn't it?" Norm surprised the newly made female Na'vi as he stepped forward, gathering the surprised female into a hug.

"Jake's eyes widened as her feminine form was pressed warmly against Norm's solid frame. His human form may have been that of someone who spent all day in a lab, but now in his permanent Na'vi form, he was more muscular.

Though nowhere near the warrior build of Tsu'tey. Jake blinked at the train of thought, the name resonating recent images from hours ago. Those skilled hands. That mouth. That tongue…

Jake felt her face flush at the memories. Feelings began to tingle within her. Embarrassed, she resisted the urge to shove Norm from her.

Thankfully she didn't, as only a moment later Norm pulled away, if only to hold her at arms-length.

"Wow, you really put yourself in deep shit, huh Jake?" Norm asked, laughing as he took in her new form.

Jake chuckled in response, stepping back as she scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, lucky me. Figures."

"I know, doesn't it?" Norm shook his head, beaming, "Achieving the impossible has always been your mission in life."

"Hey, you sound so cheery about it. Why don't we trade?"

"Thanks, but no. Besides, I probably wouldn't carry the whole female look thing as good as you."

Torn between taking it as a compliment or an insult, Jake just went to default and slugged Norm on the arm, "Whatever."

She strode on ahead as Norm rubbed his arm, "Uh, OW."

"You big baby." Jake retorted over his shoulder, continuing on his way into the base.

She didn't catch the appreciative gleam as Norm took a moment to check out her new body before jogging to catch up.

-o-o-o-

"I'm SOOO *BORED*…" Jake sighed for the millionth time, straddling a backwards chair as she watched Norm work on the computer.

"Hey, you had the option of playing basketball with the others outside."

"They're too slow," Jake frowned, sighing loudly as she blew a strand of hair out of her face, "everyone who still just links to their Avatars are. Where are the ones who went all the way?"

Norm choked.

Concerned, Jake reached over, slapping the other on the back a few times as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah, just fine." Norm replied after a couple coughs.

Jake frowned, wondering what was up with him as she waited for a reply to her previous question.

"I told you, they're resting. They didn't take the transfer as easily as you and I did. They still require a lot of sleep to keep up with the irregular energy expenditure. They're adapting, but slowly." The scientist answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What's up with you?" Jake asked, wheeling her chair closer as she peeked over to look into Norm's face, "You've totally been ignoring me since I got here."

"Not true!" Norm sputtered loudly, surprising Jake as his voice cracked slightly, "I'm just… uh, busy."

Entirely bored, and with nothing else to entertain her, Jake pressed the issue, her voice dripping sweetly, "Aw, come on Normie, what's the problem?"

Her brow raised as she scooted her chair closer, Norm still obviously trying to ignore her, "Normie?"

What she didn't expect was for the scientist to suddenly whirl and grab Jake. Her first thought was 'oh, shit' and that she had pushed it too far.

Then suddenly he was kissing her.

-o-o-o-

Moments later, Jake was storming down the hall, an apologetic Na'vi rushing after her.

Norm's cheek still stung from the punch, so he rubbed it as he trailed after the young female, "Oh, come on Jake. I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What has come over everyone?" Jake ranted, glaring heatedly at nothing as she continued her fast pace.

Norm halted in his tracks, "Everyone…? Wait, you mean…? Who else…?"

"None of your business." Jake snarled. Just because she was a woman did not mean she was suddenly available for every horny male out there.

"It's Tsu'tey, isn't it?"

Jake stopped, turning at the quiet tones in Norm's voice, "What makes you say that?"

"It… well, it seems kind of obvious. At least to me." Norm replied, "I just… don't want to see you get hurt."

"What? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything? First Tsu'tey, now you?" Jake demanded, turning as she continued towards the exit, "What even makes you think I reciprocate his feelings?"

She was surprised when Norm grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She turned to the other, her eyes furious, before the scientist asked, "Don't you?"

Jake faltered. Suppressed feelings arose at the question, but she stubbornly shoved them back into place, "Of course not. We're always fighting, or haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, I have…" Norm said sadly. Before Jake could say anything else, Norm continued, "Look, just be careful Jake. Sorry, about earlier."

Jake looked into those sad amber eyes and let out a breath, releasing all the tension. After the relatively rough first few weeks, Norm and her had become very good buddies. She couldn't stand the hurt very evident in his eyes, and that she had been the cause, even if he had started it. Norm couldn't help his feelings. But neither could Jake.

"I'm sorry too…" Jake said earnestly, putting everything it implied with those three words.

Norm nodded, cracking a smile, "I'll live."

"Yeah," Jake managed a smile as well. It would probably help if Jake left the other alone for a while, "I'll just go take a breather. See you later, Norm."

"Yeah," Norm watched her go, "see ya."

-o-o-o-

Jake was back in the skies, one of the best places she loved to be, when her Ikran suddenly squawked in distress.

Jake looked behind them and spotted the problem immediately as Tsu'tey's Ikran swooped into view.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Jake shouted back at the other beast.

She was about to have her Ikran drop her off so it could make its escape when the Turok joined the chase. Immediately, Tsu'tey's Ikran rolled into a few aerial maneuvers, dodging the bigger beast. Jake's Ikran trilled angrily back at the two males, obviously frustrated by their antics. It took control of their bond and doubled back so fast Jake was almost thrown off.

Jake's eyes widened as her Ikran dove with a collision course straight at the two males. At the last minute, she dipped lower to graze under the belly of the two as they barely dodged, but the clearing wasn't enough for the hunter on her back.

Jerking loose her braid, Jake swiftly jumped ship, realizing they were low enough for her to safely fall into the trees.

"We're going to have a long talk later!" Jake exclaimed after her mounts, even as her stomach lurched at the sudden free fall.

Turning to better watch her drop, she caught the stretched out arms of the trees and foliage, slowing her descent as easily as though she were just walking down a hill. It wasn't until she was too close to the ground that she realized there was someone in her landing zone. Too late to divert her path, she shouted a warning.

With a loud 'oof', she landed on the rider of a direhorse, who had amazingly caught her in his arms despite her short forewarning.

The Na'vi was not of the Omaticayans. That Jake realized instantaneously. His gaze was intense as he allowed Jake to continue her inspection, her eyes taking in the tribal piercing of the stick through his nose before scrunching her brow as she looked back up at him.

He looked so familiar…

Realizing her manners, something which she repeatedly got in trouble for in the beginning, and even now, it seems, Jake hastily apologized. She attempted to drop from his lap, but found his grip unloosened.

"May I ask your name, Omaticayan?" He asked, his gaze piercing.

Jake smiled sheepishly. How embarrassing. She had hoped that only a few people would know of her predicament, but she guessed it was unavoidable.

"It's uh… difficult to explain…" Jake started off slowly, wishing the other would just let her get to her feet on solid ground. She had no idea where to start.

The Na'vi male was mesmerized as her face flushed a deeper shade of blue. His next words escaped his lips before he could hold them, "Are you mated?"

Jake blinked, surprised at the bluntness of the male. Then it suddenly clicked. This was the Olo'eyctan of the Horse Clan of the Plains. What was his name? Argo? Ansy? Abe?

Jake was left gaping wordlessly as the clan leader purred, apparently content with simply grazing his lips over her knuckles for the moment, before a voice behind them tore through the silence.

"I see you, Akwey. And… I see you have found our Toruk Makto…" Tsu'tey said slowly, emerging from one of the forest's many paths.

Jake was relieved at the sudden appearance of the other, and could only smile sheepishly once more as Akwey looked from Tsu'tey to Jake in surprise.

"And I you, Tsu'tey. Are you telling me… this is our beloved Toruk Makto…?" Akwey inspected Jake closer, though Jake honestly felt the hand coming to rest on her hip was totally unnecessary.

"Yes…" Tsu'tey replied, glaring angrily at Jake when she had the chance to glance at him.

Jake could only shrug wordlessly back, before she stated aloud towards both of them, "I am right here, you know."

"Yes, I can see that." Akwey purred once more, his gaze becoming even more appreciative if that was possible. The clan leader did not seem to notice that Tsu'tey grew rigid, displeased. But Jake did.

And it pulled warmly at something inside her.

Clearing her throat and her mind, Jake turned back to Akwey, saying, "Excuse me," shortly before prying herself out of his hold.

Considering the direhorse was relatively the size of an elephant, Jake took the drop well, though having the larger body of the Na'vi probably helped compensate for the size of the animal.

Akwey seemed slightly disappointed at her graceful extraction, but recovered quickly as he smiled. Jake smiled back before darting a glance at Tsu'tey. The other male seemed very tense, though his focus, for the moment, was on the other clan leader.

Great. Two hot-blooded clan leaders. Eywa must really hate her.

-o-o-o-

As soon as they were out of earshot of the departing horse clan leader, Tsu'tey turned and grabbed her arm, "What are you doing here, Jake? I thought you were going to stay at Hell's Gate?"

Not appreciating the sudden anger, Jake pulled her arm back as she growled, "Try controlling your Ikran. He's the reason I even fell to the ground."

It almost looked as if Tsu'tey's eyes would bulge out of his head. His teeth flashed as he demanded, "You *fell*?!"

Immediately, he began searching her for any signs of damage, running his hands over her arms as his eyes inspected her body.

Jake was too stunned for a moment to react to his worried explorations. Just having him near was getting her heart racing. But each moment that his fingers ran across her skin, a noticeable rising heat would trail in their wake. Her heart began increasing more in tempo and she glanced at the distracted male anxiously.

Afraid he would notice the effect he was having on her, Jake pried herself from his grasp, "As much as I'm touched by your concern, I'm fine. really."

She almost made it, but Tsu'tey was faster. Grasping her wrist, he pulled her close. The look in his eyes stifled whatever protest she was about to make. It was as effective as the finger he placed on her lips to silence her.

"You know not of what you have done." His amber gaze looked into each of hers, trying to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"What? Falling?" Jake frowned, launching herself in her defense, "Hey, like I said, that wasn't my fau-"

"No Jake. I speak of coming here. Coming back. I asked you to stay at Hell's Gate. Why didn't you listen?" He asked softly, his hands on her shoulders now as he leveled his gaze with hers.

"I…" Jake looked off to the side, thinking of Norm. When she returned her gaze to the Olo'eyktan, she finished lamely, "…couldn't."

Tsu'tey gave an irritated sigh as he shook his head, his hands falling from her shoulders as he stepped back.

"He won't stop now." Tsu'tey growled, his fierce gaze burning a hole into the far off trees.

"What? Who?" Jake asked, her tail flicking in concern.

Tsu'tey fixed his heated stare on her, making her flinch involuntarily at its intensity. He toned it down some after that, but merely flicked his eyes through the trees, at the path the direhorse rider had left.

The way Akwey had left.

"He is Olo'eyktan, infamous for his lust for power. His desire to wield it. And his want for that sort of a challenge in a mate." Tsu'tey's amber gaze closed briefly, before he looked at Jake, "He wishes for a powerful mate, so it will be much more satisfying when he wins her over."

Jake felt a knot of worry tie itself in her gut, a shiver running through her. But before Tsu'tey could catch wind of her fear, she laughed, "Wow. Is that all your worried about? Just because he's a clan leader doesn't mean I'm going to fall madly in love with him and run off into the sunset on his steed."

Tsu'tey had the most confused expression on his face. Deciding to ignore Jake's last statement, the Na'vi instead explained slowly, "But Jake… the exchange. The dishonor…"

"You said this guy gets off on winning his mates over right?"

Tsu'tey sounded unsure, "…Yes…"

"Will anyone else try to have a go at me while he's vying for my attention?"

"…No…"

"So then what's the problem? He can't win me over, and there'll be no one else from the Horse Clan to try. There's the solution. No dishonor for the Omaticayans." Jake said with a big smile, "So relax, you don't have to waste energy worrying about me."

Jake strode off into the forest, Tsu'tey just standing there as he watched her go. He sighed softly, "You are taking this situation far too lightly, Jake Sully."


	5. Chapter 5

With everything said and done, Jake decided staying out of the populated part of the village was probably the best idea. Even if Akwey didn't stand a chance in hell of swooning Jake over, she decided it was best not to rock the proverbial boat.

Besides, she had much more important things to attend to.

Like scolding her Ikran.

"No… uh uh, it's not gonna work." Jake said, arms crossed over her chest. She was starting to get the hang of the round, firm mounds that managed to get in her way the entire day. Her large, curious eyes were narrowed as she continued glaring, "Don't think just because you can make puppy dog eyes at me, that I'm just gonna let you off the hook."

As the female Ikran huffed softly, trilling in disappointment, the big red Toruk continued looking off into the distance.

"And don't think you're off the hook either." Jake rounded on the big red, "I'm on to you… pretending like you aren't in for a major scolding as well. You're just as big a reason that I fell in the first place."

The crimson beast snorted, flapping its wings once before looking away. It's beak-shaped snout opened and closed as though it tasted something foul.

"Hey, don't try and turn this around on me. You are both in so much trouble." Jake continued staring the beasts down.

Finally, disgruntled, the male Toruk lowered its head to the ground. A sign of submission. Though the male was yet to admit to it, as he closed his eyes, pretending it was his idea all along.

The female Ikran, on the other hand, looked truly apologetic.

Torn between sighing in exasperation or laughing at the sight, Jake merely grinned and shook her head, "Fine. Both of you are off the hook. Besides, you knew I would make it to the trees, didn't you?" She stroked the female Ikran's small crest. When the male Toruk trilled to the side, not in good terms with being ignored, Jake chuckled before resting a hand on his large crest, "And as much of a badass you are, I know some part of you cares for me as well."

The red-scaled beast pulled back, snorting as it shook its head. But the moment Jake turned her head towards the female Ikran, she felt the male's muscled snout pushing back warmly under her palm.

"He's a big softie." She confided with the female Ikran, who trilled in amusement. She heard the Toruk snorting once more, but he didn't pull away this time.

The snap of a twig alerted Jake to his presence, and as she jerked her head to look behind her, only to realize he must've made the sound on purpose.

Tsu'tey had come forward a few steps, only to pause in his graceful strides, "[_Oe tsap'alute]_… I apologize, for the intrusion. That… was [_swaw siltsan]_… a good moment."

"They are magnificent creatures." Jake replied, turning back to focus on them, not quite sure how she felt about the Olo'eyktan.

"Have you named them?" The proud male asked softly, almost as if he were afraid she would turn and run at any moment.

"Yes…" Jake said slowly, darting a glance back at the male. He was still in the same spot. Relaxing a fraction, she continued, "She is NobleHunt, or Nawm'Taron, and he is NightSun, or Txon'Tsawke."

"Suitable names." Tsu'tey said admirably, continuing, "My own Ikran is named Atan'Tukru, or LightSpear."

"I don't think I've heard your Ikran's name before…" Jake commented, glancing back at the hunter once more. When she realized he was closer, her sentence trailed off, wondering if this was a good thing or not.

"You've never asked before…" His voice rumbled deeply, as he took the last step between them.

"Have you always been this bold?" Jake cracked at her nervousness with dry wit.

"Always." Tsu'tey purred, his teeth flashing with a feral confidence, "But never like this. Never with someone such as yourself. You always managed to… bring out my strongest emotions… Jake Sully."

"So I've noticed," Jake quipped lightly, decidedly uncomfortable about their distance as she stepped around the muscled warrior, "I seem to recall you trying to kill me a couple times. Don't think I didn't know you wanted me dead when I went to choose my first Ikran."

"A big misunderstanding." Tsu'tey caught her slender hand with his own, his feline eyes staring deeply into hers as he explained, "Trust me, I knew not of these emotions inside me. I could not understand them. I still do not."

The warmth that tingled from her hand, where his own fingers entwined with hers, scared Jake. She felt she was near the brink of something… some new revelation or realization… and it made her afraid. It could change everything. Her fear drove her to lash out verbally, "Do you understand anything?"

"Yes," Tsu'tey pulled her closer, his mouth pausing briefly before her lips, before detouring to brush next to her ear, "I want *you* Jake Sully."

The shiver Jake had been attempting to hold back ran through her. A soft kiss against her neck tore a gasp from her lips. She could feel the Na'vi grinning, and a flush crept up her face. Pushing him back, her hands placed squarely on his shoulders, Jake frowned at the other, "If you think confessing your feelings is gonna get you laid, then you have anoth-"

"I don't." Tsu'tey interrupted, his arms going around her waist, "I intend to *show* you just how I feel."

Jake did not like the predatory gleam in his gaze, nor the way he practically purred out his reply. She had barely had time to widen her eyes before Tsu'tey swooped in to claim her lips and perhaps something more.

Jake let out a cry of surprise, the Na'vi female herself freezing as his warmth moved closer.

Thankfully, Txon, the big red, had faster reflexes.

His wing tip whipped out to hook around Jake's form, her carbon-strengthened bones the only thing keeping her from breaking something as the Toruk tossed her underneath his massive form, his narrowed gaze directed towards the Olo'eyktan. The Toruk hissed menacingly.

"Be calm…" Tsu'tey murmured softly, his hands raised in a non-threatening gesture.

He took a step forward, but just as fast, had to take a step back as Txon snapped at where his chest had been a second ago.

"No! Atan!" Tsu'tey growled, his gaze suddenly shifting to the trees, "[_Ftang]_… Stop! Stay!"

Txon's muscled neck swung as he finally noticed the male Ikran that had been just about to spring off of its perch. How long he had been there was unsure, but according to the way Txon's throat rattled and how his gaze darkened, Atan would have to pay for it later. The Ikran met the gaze and hissed out a warning of its own. Neither wanted their Hunters harmed.

The Turok noticed Tsu'tey attempting to get closer and focused his attention on the Na'vi, growling. The rattled hissing up in the trees stopped when the Olo'eyktan directed a glare at his mount.

Attempting to appear unthreatening, Tsu'tey took a step forward, gazing into the angry eyes of the beast to gauge the Turok's actions, "[_Mawey]_… be calm Txon…"

The Turok's throat rattled dangerously, his form lowering to the ground where Jake lay, stunned and unable to move. The beast's eyes were level with the suicidal male Na'vi's now. Who… interestingly enough… was still coming closer. Txon let out a short cry, but Tsu'tey barely even flinched.

"I will not hurt her…" Tsu'tey said softly, taking another step towards those large talons and equally sharp beak.

He took another step. The beast turned even more rigid.

Coming to, Jake shook her head, loose hair from her braids trailing down the sides of her face. When she looked up from the ground, she took in the situation in one horrifying second.

"Don't, Tsu'tey…" Jake found herself hissing urgently in low tones, "[_Lonu]_. Just let it go… there's no need to get yourself killed by Txon, who I might add, is as equally hotheaded as you."

Tsu'tey's gaze flickered down to her for a moment, warmth pulling the edge of his lips, "Why Jake, I did not realize you cared."

Jake's scoff was strangled in his throat as Txon took advantage of Tsu'tey's inattention and lunged. His beak closed powerfully, just millimeters from the Na'vi's unprotected chest. Closer, in fact, since a small angry wound appeared on Tsu'tey's skin, right below his collarbone.

The bastard hadn't moved.

The Turok remained very close, his eyes glaring at the feline gaze of the Na'vi male, his throat rattling as though he were preparing for another attack.

"Tsu'tey…" Jake trailed off worriedly.

The Olo'eyktan remained very still as the Turok continued its close range inspection, its sensor pits flaring as his chest heaved.

When the angry gaze returned once more to Tsu'tey's eyes, the Olo'eyktan purred softly, "[_Si ngenga tse'a set]_… do you see now…?"

Tsu'tey continued, his voice strong and unwavering as he declared, "[_Oe lu pxan. Ohe panuting ne hawnu po], _Jake…_ [niftxavang]._" At this point, the clan leader paused to flick his gaze over to Jake. That mere glance sent a spike of heat jolting through her body, before he returned his feline gaze towards Txon before him, "[_Txofekyaw… negenga], _Turok…_ [tsun tspang oe], _Tsu'tey…"

For the longest moment, the two males simply stared at eachother. It was agonizingly silent, since Txon had dropped his continuous growl and throat rattling.

Jake was afraid to move, afraid to incite an attack from his Turok even as a frown creased her brow. What had Tsu'tey said?

Up in the tree, she heard the faintest scratch of a claw on the branch, but no other movement. Even the female Ikran, Nawm, was unbearably silent.

Finally, Txon gave the slightest dip of his crimson and yellow streaked head in acknowledgement, though his eyes held a threat within their hardened spheres.

Tsu'tey nodded back, "[_Tslolam]_, Turok… and [_irayo]_… thank you."

Noting the break in the tense atmosphere, and the more relaxed posture of his Turok, Jake scrambled up from beneath the great beast. The first thing he did was round on Txon, pointing a finger right in between those surprised eyes, "Don't you EVER do that again, do you hear me, Txon? If I want him dead, I'll tell you myself. Got it?"

The great beast rumbled in resignation, looking away.

When Jake turned, she saw the big grin starting to form on the clan leader's face. As soon as he saw the fire in her eyes, his eyes widened innocently as he raised his hands in the air in the face of her furious advance, "And YOU!"

She paused when she was a foot or two away, jabbing her accusing finger in his direction, "What are you an idiot?"

"He was angry. Very Protective." He shrugged, continuing more slowly as he cocked his brow, "Though I'm… not quite sure… why… exactly….You seem capable of… handling yourself."

"Are you making jokes?" Jake asked in a tone that clearly stated he really should think carefully about his answer, "Because you could have been killed, Tsu'tey!"

"Never had a doubt." The warrior stated calmly.

Jake's eye twitched. She advanced close enough to jab him straight on the collarbone, enjoying his flinch as she did so, "You are so… so…"

"Brave?"

"No!"

"Confident? Selfless?"

"No and no! More like cocky and… and arrogant!" Jake sputtered, her chest rising and falling with each angry breath.

"And…?" Tsu'tey prompted, raising his brows in curiosity.

Jake's eyes merely narrowed, attempting to melt the arrogant Na'vi on the spot.

"So… in other words… you would have missed me." Tsu'tey's grin grew into a smug smile, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jake's jaw dropped, "I-that is not- I did not- since when did I imply that-" Jake kept interrupting herself, each time the clan leader's smile grew wider and wider. Finally, she just finished lamely, "I… would not."

"I see." Tsu'tey replied, though his tone and face clearly reflected that he was silently laughing in his disbelief.

"Don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"What do you mean what look? You know exactly what look I'm talking about."

"What, this look?"

"Yes, that look." Jake growled.

"Would you care to explain? I do not really-"

Jake interrupted him, as she quickly said, "That look, THAT one. The one where you think you know me better than I know myself!"

She was totally caught off guard as his large hand cupped one side of her face, his voice no longer witty or sarcastic as he replied softly, "But I do… Jake Sully."

For a reason she couldn't explain, that single touch, that single tone, and those words doused the fire of her anger as effectively as a calm flowing stream. She grasped desperately at the last threads of flame, but they slipped easily from her. She sighed as she said, "I hate it when you do that." But there was no anger behind it.

"What…" Tsu'tey was suddenly closer than she remembered, and she could feel her body respond to his heat as he leaned in, "when I do… this?"

When his lips pressed close over hers, Jake felt a deep sensation she had never felt before. Not with any of her girlfriends before, nor anyone else. Not even before in the treetops, when they had…

Heat rose to her face, and she felt a sudden, stifling embarrassment rise in her. The same insecurities clawed their way up her thoughts. That this was just a phase. That Tsu'tey was only with her because of she was a girl for now. Eywa's sick, twisted joke.

Jake pulled back, breaking the kiss, though she felt slight disappointment rise within her. The same feeling was reflected off of Tsu'tey's worried eyes, "What is wrong, Jake?"

"I…" Jake trailed off slowly, looking away in the end. Ashamed. She couldn't explain it to herself, much less to the Na'vi male in front of her.

"[_Tslolam]_… I understand." Tsu'tey said softly, brushing the back of his knuckles down the side of her face, "[_Nga lu ke alaksi]_…"

"What?" The way his warm gaze stroked her face just as softly as his voice and hand did, did not escape her. It was in that moment, however, that she realized just how much she hated that she was not fluent with the Na'vi language, "What did you say? And what did you say to Txon?"

"I will explain… but later, Jake." Tsu'tey smiled sadly, before turning his head to the treetops and making a sharp sound to call his mount.

Atan immediately landed on the ground, though he made a slightly wide berth around the Turok. A small rattling and a slight growl escaped the great red's beak, but otherwise he made no other move to attack.

Too stunned to do anything, Jake simply stood there as Tsu'tey leaped onto his Ikran's back and took off with a wave. Tsu'tey had cleared the trees and was a good quarter-mile into the sky before Jake shook herself out of her stupor, blinking as she looked at her own mounts, both of whom were watching her.

"What?" She demanded, to which Nawm made a curious squawk to even as Txon snorted.

Frowning in thought, Jake walked over and leaned against the Turok's muscled neck, "What was that about anyway? And what did he say to you…?"

But Turok just rumbled. Jake had a feeling even if she could understand him, the big beast still wouldn't say anything anyways.

"Traitor." Jake snorted.

Txon snorted in return, nearly toppling the Na'vi over with his proximity and the force of it.

-o-o-o-

The air cooling his heated form, Tsu'tey embraced the sky as his Ikran, picking up on his mood, flew faster and harder.

Eyes closed, Tsu'tey repeated his words in the clearing, "[_Tslolam._ _Nga lu ke alaksi_] I understand, you are not ready Jake…"

He glanced back down to the clearing, barely making out the forms hidden by the trees.

"I would die for you, JakeSully…" Tsu'tey confided to the sky and to his own Ikran. But it was something the Turok already knew, he was sure of it.

Otherwise Txon would not have let him leave intact. Absentmindedly, Tsu'tey brushed his hand against his chest, brushing over the small wound. It was small, but deep. It would scar.

Tsu'tey shook his head, with a small grin. The big beast just couldn't help branding what he believed to be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Trying to keep busy, Jake was fumbling her way through the delicate process of weaving a basket. It was hard enough having the tenfold strength of the People, but now she had the strange slender fingers to get used to as she attempted to manipulate the will of the fragile dried leaves. She didn't need to hear the snap of the piece, or see the evidence of the broken and barely started basket, to know she had failed.

With a frustrated sigh and an angry whip of her tail, she tossed the useless piece away and glared angrily ahead, legs swinging from her perch as she vented in silent exhalation.

"Not taking the change too well, I presume Toruk Makto?" An unwelcome voice emerged from deep in the brush.

Jake started.

She had ventured to the outskirts of town for a reason. But apparently the leader of the Horse Clan of the Plains was not to be avoided so easily. Shame.

"I see you, Olo'eyctan of the Olo' Pa'li, our Horse Clan brothers." Jake greeted respectfully. Though what she really wanted to tell him was to scram. She already had one leader breathing down her back. She most certainly did not need two.

"I see you as well Toruk Makto. But please, call me Akwey." He returned politely, taking broad strides to reach her perch.

Jake stood hurriedly, "Olo'eyctan is fine. Besides, I must go."

"Oh?" He sprung up to her solitary ledge and effectively stood in her path, "To where?"

"To practice shooting." She said shortly, "Never know when there's something lurking in the brush that needs to be shot."

The undercurrent in her tone of warning, something she knew was dangerous waters to tread against the leader of the rival Clan, was merely laughed off by Akwey. Her subtle threat was met with a smirked response.

"Ah, then I will go with you."

Her surprise delayed her response, "No, I don't think-"

"You never know when there is something lurking." He stole her words, smiling, "Please. I insist."

Jake stifled her sigh of disapproval, shrugging as she said, "If you insist."

-o-o-o-

"You ride your mighty Ikran when shooting. We ride our mighty Pa'li, across the Great Plains." Akwey conversed as he stood next to her, throwing her concentration as she aimed at a designated target, a few clicks away.

"Never been good at riding those." Jake muttered, envisioning Akwey's smug face at the trunk she aimed for.

"Ah, I can teach you this." Akwey offered.

Trying to tone down the glare she shot sideways at him, Jake muttered, "No thanks."

The leader was undeterred, stepping closer as he suggested, "I can help master the skills of the bow."

"I got this." She declined again, eyes still glancing at him as she let the arrow fly. She didn't need to hear the thud or see the appreciation in the Leader's eyes to know she had hit her mark.

"You are *very* skilled." Akwey commented, impressed. Hand on her bow, to draw it down and to the side, he said smoothly, "Yet there remain to be many skills to be learned. I can teach you these things."

Jake flashed an overly sweet smile, tugging to get the bow back, but to no avail, "Thanks, but no thanks. I teach myself. And for other things, I already have a teacher."

The Olo'eyctan used his hold on the bow to pull them closer, curious, "Oh yes? Who?"

Jake drew the first name that came to mind, "Tsu'tey. He is *very* skilled."

"Ah..." Akwey trailed, his ears drooping slightly, eyes gazing to the side. But then they returned just as fast, ears suddenly perked. Just as focused, "Then you must be quite a catch. For both leaders to be competing for your attention."

Realizing her plan backfired, Jake cursed inwardly.

She tried to back peddle as she stammered, "I-it's really no competition. Really. Tsu'tey. Yupp. He's the one. Heh heh..."

"Yes, one of his stock is very desirable for one such as yourself." Akwey mused aloud, delighting in the slight flush that arose on Jake's cheeks, the impact of her own words bringing it on more than Akwey's compliment. But he continued, "Tell me, what has he done to convince you this?"

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell. The heart wants what it wants." Jake forced a grin, chuckling nervously once more.

"Ah..." The taller warrior remained unperturbed, leaning closer as he purred, "Then I shall have to get more creative. There is a saying about the desires of the heart. Sometimes it is... confused."

Jake's wide eyes blinked in disbelief. Was he actually leaning in for a-?

"And sometimes, it knows *exactly* what it wants." A third voice growled, Tsu'tey dropping in from the tree tops above, looking more ruffled than normal. As Jake quickly, and gratefully, extracted herself by surrendering her hold on her bow, Tsu'tey fixed her with a softened gaze, voice less harsh as he added, "Sometimes... more so than the owner themselves."

Jake's relieved greeting died on her lips, his words and presence penetrating what Akwey's could not. She felt like she had been caught red handed. She had never meant for Tsu'tey to actually *hear* those things-

Her voice having failed her, she merely took a large step away from Akwey to be safe, and fixed a wavering grin on her face. These feelings, they were most certainly unexpected. And confused her to no end. But was definitely better than facing whatever it was Akwey had planned. Tsu'tey's gaze was heavy and layered too thickly for Jake to decipher. His braided Mohawk trailed listlessly over his broad shoulder as he stood solid, yet head tilted as he took her in, almost as though still digesting her words from earlier. He knew she could not have meant it. She was saying it to throw off Akwey. Everyone but the leader of the Clan of the Horses could see it.

But part of him hoped-

"Tsu'tey!" Akwey greeted as though they were childhood friends. If you counted sparring and competing since you were born *friends*. Rivals was a more apt description, "I see you, my old friend."

"And I you." Tsu'tey motioned automatically, looking as though he was barely able to come across as civil. His smile was strained, at best.

But Akwey acted as though he didn't notice, laughing jovially as he placed an overly friendly hand on Jake's shoulder, "You should have told me you had a claim on this [Txon'Ong], this beautiful flower of the night."

Before he could reply, Jake laughed and brushed the hand off her shoulder, taking another step away, "That's because he doesn't."

Tsu'tey raised an amused brow at that.

"Oh?" Akwey replied, amused as well, "But you just said-"

"I know what I said. And really, right now, I am not in the mood to be seeing *anyone*." Jake huffed.

Akwey cast a surprised glance at the other Olo'eyctan. But Tsu'tey merely shrugged, face impassive. But Jake could see a smirk in that cat-like gaze. Jake had really dug herself in a hell of a hole. And Tsu'tey wanted to see how exactly she would get herself out.

Trying to get a grasp of the slippery vixen he had in his sights, Akwey smiled, "So there is no competition."

And that was where the imaginary line was broken through. It was all fun and games, to see that adorably flustered look on Jake's face. But to have the other Olo'eyctan think he had all rights and unrestricted access to the vulnerable Toruk Makto.

No.

Tsu'tey would not let such a notion stand.

Tsu'tey uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, "She did not say that."

Akwey's brows shot up, his streamlined ears flaring. He had thought the female was playing with him when she mentioned Tsu'tey as a possible contender. Thought she meant to throw him off her trail like he were merely an unruly Thanator. He had not thought there was actually truth to her poorly crafted tales.

Looking at the approaching Omaticayan leader, he realized he was truly in for a challenge. Each powerful stride resonated with the blood and strength of Ateyo te Rongloa Ateyitan. The fierce warrior who died in the heat of battle. Against immeasurable odds. Just like how his son almost had, were it not for Jake and his mighty Toruk.

Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan was not a rival to be easily dismissed. And as Akwey turned to observe the mesmerized Toruk Makto, he knew he could not afford such a mistake.

Tsu'tey had started his approach in anger, fierce gaze pointed in the other Olo'eyctan's direction. But he nearly faltered when he glanced over at Jake. Her innocent eyes were watching him, amber gaze noticing the finest details from rippling thighs, to flexing biceps and trim abs cut to perfection. She swallowed slow as her mouth suddenly went dry, her eyes traveling slowly up his powerful form as he approached. When her doe eyes caught his, watching her just as intently, she blushed fiercely at being caught ogling him. Her eyes widened a fraction before she glared down and beside her, ears flattened in furious embarrassment, tail whipping sharply.

"I see." Akwey replied, breaking the moment, both Omaticayans blinking as though just surfacing for air.

Before either of the two hot blooded males could speak, Akwey found a finger pointing before his face, while Tsu'tey found himself strangely being dragged away a small distance, a slender arm hooked around his. "One moment," Jake sang song behind her at the blinking Akwey, thankful Tsu'tey wasn't being more resistant.

When they were far enough away, Jake released Tsu'tey's arm, pulling with just enough pressure on his warrior braid to pull him sideways down to her level. He hissed at the jerked movement, scalp probably stinging. But still managed to fix her with a curious, playful gaze.

"*What* are you doing?" Jake hissed, wide eyes currently narrowed in suspicion.

"Perhaps you should tell me, JakeSully. I did not make you call out my name. Tell my rival just how *skilled* a teacher I am." Tsu'tey shot back, though his look was most definitely laced with something more than irritation or anger.

"And I don't make it a habit to eavesdrop on people's conversations!" Jake hissed, tail flicking in irritation as he released the braid.

Tsu'tey straightened, looking slightly disgruntled.

"[Oe tsap'alute] My apologies, Toruk Makto. Had I known my duties of patrolling the border must come second to your private conversations-"

"Stop. Stop right there." Jake hushed the other with a hand to the other's smart mouth, "If I wanted sarcasm, I woulda' asked for it."

"Would you like me to resend my place as a suitor? Allow Akwey to court you?" Tsu'tey asked, lips brushing against the palm covering his mouth. There was still mirth in his eyes, but a touch of seriousness now, as well.

"I would prefer neither of you-" Jake started to say, trying to ignore the tingle of his breath pressed against her hand. But at his cocked brow she stopped herself and admitted with a sigh, "No. I don't want you to... resend."

Jake gave a wary glance off to the side, where Akwey watched intently.

She missed the smile that widened Tsu'tey's features. But she was definitely aware when suddenly her hand was brushed aside and she was pulled forward into a kiss. Eyes wide, Jake was surprised to find the strength and heat of Tsu'tey surrounding her, firm lips encasing her own.

Though it was brief, Jake found herself breathless when he withdrew, mind spinning to catch up. She was struggling to get the ire up to slap him, and he could clearly see the play of emotions across her face. Tsu'tey gave a throaty chuckle as he brushed a knuckle gently across her cheekbone, "[La'awn Mawey], remain calm. You are not [alaksi]. Not ready. But if you do not want to go with that skxawng, you must let me help you."

Jake bit her lip. Going over her options. With a reluctant sigh, she put her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling the other closer. With a warning hiss, she whispered, "All right. But if you try anything, I will break your arm."

Tsu'tey smirked at the threat, his voice quiet as he replied, "[Tslolum], I understand."

Then he met her halfway into her kiss. So different since it was the first time she initiated it, but definitely not the last, if Tsu'tey had any say in the matter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why do you enjoy torturing me, Neytiri?" Jake asked, arms fidgeting agitatedly at her sides.

"Not torturing, stop whining. Big baby." Neytiri laughed toothily. Stepping back to inspect her work, "It's not all the time I get to prepare the Toruk Makto before a festival."

"Party? Big deal? C'mon, can't I just braid my hair normally?" Jake tried again as Neytiri stepped back in to adjust her elaborately braided and beaded hair, "I'm not the only bachelorette being hit on tonight."

"But you *are* the only one inspiring the attention of TWO Olo'eyctans." The Tsa'hik's daughter mentioned coyly.

"Don't remind me." Jake groaned.

"You're being such a BABY." Neytiri teased, pulling back again to admire her handiwork, "There. Finished."

"I will never get used to this." Jake muttered, before he was ushered out the door.

-o-o-o-

The drums were beating rhythmically through the night wind, Tsu'tey lounging with a respectful smile on his face. The Horse Clan of the Plains were still their guests, and Tsu'tey was playing host quite well, if it wasn't a little tedious. He was decked in royal regalia, his waistband telling the story of thousands of successful hunts, and the Thanator necklace showing his courage and bravery. His Hunter's braid was more elaborate than usual, feathers and clasps of shiny metal glimmering in the moon and fire light.

He was in the middle of showing avid interest in a boring tale when she stepped out of a nearby hut.

He felt his breath stop in his chest.

The moonlight struck her slender silhouette with such perfection, her neck curving perfectly to her bosom, the makeshift vines curling and creating the illusion of hiding her chest from view, when all it did was amplify it. The fluorescent aura of her clothing gave her form a soft glow. Her loincloth left nothing to the imagination, gripping her hips as trails of braided knots of feathers and carved beads swung gently from her waistband, echoing the fullness of her intricately braided hair.

Neytiri's doing, Tsu'tey was sure. But the beauty... that was all Jake.

Tsu'tey didn't realize he was staring until Neytiri, standing right next to Jake, stared straight at him and gave a knowing smile. That was when the Olo'eyctan realized his group of guests had gone silent, turning curiously to see what had captured his attention. From the hushed gasps, and glances back at the suddenly mute male warrior, they understood why.

"[Rutxe txoa ngenga] Please forgive me..." Tsu'tey pardoned himself respectfully, eyes focused straight ahead as he was weaving through the group, making his way to the center fire where the two females were headed.

Both Horse Clan of the Plains and People of the Blue Flute exchanged amused and envious glances. They weren't sure which was more sought after, the attention of a mighty Olo'eyctan, or the hand of the courageous Toruk Makto.

-o-o-o-

"Okay, I've made my grand entrance." Jake sighed, itching to take all the beads from her braid, "Can I go hide now? I'm sure everyone's gotta be sick of the Toruk Makto."

"Judging from the looks I've caught thrown your way, you are so far off from the mark you may as well have reverted your sight to be as blind as your former Tawtute brethren." Neytiri gave Jake a secretive smile.

"Oh yeah? They're probably getting an eyeful of how *ridiculous* I look." Jake muttered, trying not to slouch and show just how unhappy she was as she jangled one of her bracelet covered forearms, "Look at me. Like some goddamn Christmas tree-"

"I see you, Toruk Makto." A male stepped in their path, nodding politely to the Tsa'hik's daughter, "And you as well, Neytiri."

Jake had to stop herself abruptly, to avoid running into the other who had suddenly appeared.

At the nudge from Neytiri, Jake said awkwardly, "A-and I see you... uh..."

Her hand faltered in mid-motion. She hadn't the foggiest idea who this kid was. Because obviously from his size and muscle structure he must've been in his late teens. Not to mention his braid wasn't nearly as long or as thick as Jake's noticed the other more seasoned warriors were.

"Af'rhat of the Olo' Pa'li!" He offered excitedly, "I watched as you brought down that metal beast of the Sky People! They didn't let me fight yet, but I was charged with the important task of protecting the Omaticayans."

"And we appreciated all your help!" Neytiri smiled, ruffling the kid's head.

Af'rhat practically beamed at her words.

"Come, tell me more about your people. I have not ventured out to the Plains of your Homeland in quite a while." Neytiri grinned, leading the young boy away, "I'm sure the Toruk Makto has many things to do and many Na'vi to speak with tonight."

"Neytiri? Seriously?" Jake tried to stop the other, hand outstretched, "N-Neytiri! C'mon."

"Bye Jake." Neytiri waved with a small laugh, leading the rambling boy off towards another group of Na'vi.

"Great." Jake sighed, glancing nervously around her. Without the other as a buffer, Jake seriously didn't want to know who would come seeking her attention.

Maybe she could slip away before-

"Toruk Makto, I see you." Another unfamiliar male voice piped up.

Great.

"And I see you." Jake smiled formally, but before the other could get a word in edgewise, she sidestepped him, "But I'm really thirsty at the moment, excuse me while I grab some punch."

"Ah, I can retrieve that for you-"

"No thanks, I got it." Jake chuckled nervously, darting away. Her ears burned as she felt his gaze rake across her form as she departed.

She seriously wanted her male body back. Especially as not two steps later, another warrior approached her to speak.

"Thirsty. Getting something to drink." She interrupted before he could get a word in, edgewise, slipping past him as well.

Every five steps she seemed to have to dodge her way through the crowd, evasively maneuvering to slip away before a real conversation could start. She was really despising Neytiri and Ewya just then.

"Do you require an escort?" An amused male voice asked.

"Nope, no I'm fine." Jake responded reflexively, not even glancing the other's way.

Suddenly a broad chest appeared before her, however, impeding her progress as the same amused voice reiterated, "Oh, but I insist, JakeSully."

Jake started.

Her eyes travelled down that chiseled chest, taking in the elaborate waist band and the muscled thighs adorned with bulky leg wraps of equal embellishments. When her gaze travelled back upwards, she saw the gleaming Thanator fangs spanning the collar of the neck guard, the intricate knots and loops elongating the warrior's form while the fangs elaborated his dangerous appeal.

It wasn't until her eyes finally met up into those feral amber gaze that she realized she had been staring. Or that her mouth had been parted during her stargazing.

"Insist all you want." Jake snapped in response to his indulgent smirk at her appraisal, "It's not like this is a battlefield."

"Do you prefer being dogged every step of the way, then?" Tsu'tey inquired, finally releasing her from his heated stare to glance at the crowd mingling in the night.

Jake sighed inwardly. He did have a point.

Unfortunately.

"Ah, is that Akwey?" Tsu'tey commented, raising his arm as though to wave.

"Fine." She snapped quickly, grabbing his arm to stop him as she stepped around him and started walking, "Come and escort me, then."

Merely amused as she started dragging him along, he easily matched his pace to hers as he rumbled, "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
